


Rush

by Oparu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia has a meeting, in an hour, that's more than enough time. Han goes down on her because he loves to watch her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush

**Author's Note:**

> set somewhere after Return of the Jedi, when Leia's pregnant and they're just happy together.

Kissing his way up her inner though, he pauses, grinning, because she’s finally dropped the reader. 

“I have a meeting.”

“In two hours,” Han reminds her, tracing a slow pattern along the back of her knee. 

It doesn’t matter that they’ve already had sex, that her sweat’s barely started to dry in her hair. Maybe it’s hormones, or that stress of trying to build a function government out of a galaxy that’s far too accustomed to tyranny and corruption. 

“One,” she corrects, glancing at the chrono. He continues his way up, skipping over her sex to kiss her belly. Their baby lies beneath the rounding of her belly, more noticeable because she’s always been small, but already the size of her fist. At the rate their baby grows, they have their father’s height, not hers. Leia ruffles his hair and runs her leg along the naked skin of his back. “Come here.”

“Yes, your General-ness,” he teases. His mouth leaves spots of heat along her belly and he rests on his elbow, only slightly on top of her. “We probably only need ten minutes, less if you want to hurry.” 

Stroking his cheek, her fingers brush the stubble so recently against her thigh. “I don’t want to hurry.”

“Good.” His hand cups her breast, palming her nipple, and he’s gentle, because they’ve been sore for weeks while they swell. They’re larger agaisnt his hands now, larger in all her clothing and two of her uniform shirts won’t even button all the way. She wonders if these are the things she’d hear from her mother, if either of them were alive to ask. Han kisses her neck, and desire melts her pensive thoughts away. His thumb brushes her breast, and his mouth follows, circling her nipple until she moans. His eyebrow rises. 

He loves the tiny noises she makes almost as much as he loves making her cry out, panting his name. She hasn’t found a part of love-making they’re not enamored with, which is probably why this baby came so soon. Couldn’t have been faster if they were trying. 

Maybe they were.

Maybe they loved enough that something had to break, change; all of that emotion had to go somewhere. He bends back her thigh, opening her legs and his mouth returns to her skin, trailing heat towards her sex. Reaching for him, Leia grasps his shoulder, squeezing while he chuckles against her leg. 

“You didn’t want to hurry,” he reminds her. His voice comes from his throat, deep and rich and his rough fingertips dance like smoke across her. She squirms, he laughs and tugs her closer to his mouth. “I’m taking my time.”

That particular part of her was already sensitive, even still tingling, but his mouth brushes over her, and his tongue’s a flash of heat and--

Fuck. She tilts her hips towards him, digs her hand into the sheets, and maybe his back, and half the time she has no idea what he does between her legs that feels like _that_. He won’t tell her, only grins, promises he’ll just keep doing it until she’s sure. Her vision brightens, and the soft light above the bed could be a supernova. His long fingers slip inside of her, going deep so easily because it seems like she’s always wet, always swollen, just waiting for his touch to send shockwaves up her spine. 

He licks, then takes her clit into his mouth, sucking, teasing her with his tongue, his teeth. His fingers slip deeper, move faster, and even his breath against her sends her heart racing. 

He stops then, poised between her thighs, his lips glistening and he smiles at her, warm and full of love, but wicked, evil, vicious-- She groans, panting, somewhere between here and lightspeed and his fingers curl lazily within her, still teasing, taunting. She forces herself to breathe, to find words. 

“Why? What- why did you stop?”

“I like to see you.” 

She’d slap him if she could reach, except his eyes are so dark, so genuine, and she hates that she can’t hate this part of him, because he means it. He loves the weakness, the desperation, the need to be satisfied, because he does that, he makes her weep, scream and laugh, and he loves it. Every moment. 

Kissing her belly once again, he returns to her clit, making her hiss, then groan because spinning upward, losing herself, happens so quickly when he puts his mind to it, and so slowly when he drags it out. She tightens around his hand, trying to force herself over the edge, but his mouth sends liquid heat rushing up through her. She bucks, shifts, tilts up towards him but he said he’d take his time.

And some part of her agrees with him, some traitorous impulse deep within wants this exquisite trembling between orgasm and simply being overwhelmed. So she surrenders, relaxes, tenses, and finally cries out, boneless, panting, weak and slick with sweat. He kisses her damp forehead, then her mouth and it’s entire unfair that he should have such control over his lips when her m=own are so full of the aftermath of pleasure that they seem numb. 

Or lost, because he captures them so easily. 

Han wraps her into his long arms, holding her against his body. She set herself an alarm for the meeting, in case both of them fell asleep, and perhaps they will. His erection is a fresh heat against her back, and he holds her until her heartbeat softens.

There’s still time before the meeting, so she turns, bending him back, rising above him to straddle his hips. She guides him in, letting his erection fill her. Joining the heat of their bodies, she shivers. 

There’s no need to hurry. 


End file.
